


The sound of music

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Early Work, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Forbidden Love, Hurt, Master/Servant, Minor Character Death, Revenge, Sisters
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Playlist challenge, spoiler fino alla terza stagione.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin)
Kudos: 1





	The sound of music

** The Sound Of Music **

** Lode all’Inviolato (F.Battiato) **

** Merlin **

****

Sempre alle vostre spalle.

Come un’ombra, come se fossi invisibile.

Io continuo, io vado avanti, sperando che un giorno voi mi vediate, che vediate ciò che ho fatto per voi.

Non per orgoglio, solo per farvi finalmente vedere la luce, per farvi accettare quello che sono.

Abbiamo attraversato troppe tempeste, sempre insieme, sempre convinti che ogni volta potesse essere l’ultima.

Ho finto troppe volte accanto a voi, e ve ne chiedo scusa, ma la mia testa ancora vi serve.

So che questo non è il mio destino, che un mio destino non esiste.

L’unico destino che esiste, è nostro, Arthur.

** Numb (Linkin Park) **

** Morgana **

Io non voglio essere come te. Ho voglia di essere me stessa, di non rinunciare a ciò che so fare solo in nome di leggi macchiate di sangue innocente.

Voglio liberarmi del sangue che mi scorre nelle vene, solo perché so che ti appartiene.

Voglio essere libera da quei sorrisi che mi incatenano fra queste mura, libera da quella sensazione di soffocamento, da quella tua folle certezza che io sia al tuo fianco, come se te lo dovessi.

Ogni secondo che spreco qui, è perso. Rubato ad un potere che sarà mio. Rubato ad una vendetta che saprò attendere, Uther.

** While Your Lips Are Still Red (Nightwish) **

** Lancelot **

****

Ti ho pensata più di quanto fosse lecito, Guinevere.

Ho pensato a quanto ho visto, agli sguardi divisi fra me ed Arthur.

E ho preso la decisione più difficile, eppure la migliore.

Non avrei voluto farmi da parte, eppure io ti ho vista e ho visto lui.

Bacialo, finché sei ancora in tempo, finché ne hai la forza, finché i tuoi occhi ancora non si saranno posati sul freddo di questo mondo, accorgendosi che non c’è favola che duri a lungo in quest’esistenza.

Io sono solo un mancato cavaliere, che non ti potrà mai donare quel calore che non possiedi.

** Ain’t No Sunshine (Bill Withers) **

**(Uther)**

Guardo lo sfacelo intorno a me.

Il buio, la morte.

La mia vendetta, che trova sfogo in tutto ciò che mi circonda, in tutto il male che non ero stato in grado di vedere.

L’ho uccisa io.

E loro, tutti loro, pagheranno il fio di questa morte.

Perché se ne è andata nel modo più inglorioso di tutti, andata via per un mio capriccio, per la mia insensata fiducia nella strega.

Ci sono solo nuvole su Camelot, oggi che la piangiamo.

E l’unica persona che mi avrebbe potuto salvare persino dalle lacrime, se ne è andata.

L’ho mandata via io. 

** Paid My Dues (Anastacia) **

**(Gwaine)**

Corro.

Gli anni mi hanno reso uso ad andare via da qualsiasi luogo in cui la mia presenza diventi scomoda.

Sempre con un sorriso, senza guardarmi alle spalle.

Eppure mentre mi allontano, provo una sorta di strana sensazione.

Mi volto, e lo sguardo corre verso quelle mura bianche, indistruttibili, inespugnabili.

È la prima volta che non sono costretto solo ad abbandonare una città, ma delle persone.

Che mi si sono avvicinate, che hanno tentato di scavare dentro me, per trovare quanto illusoria sia la mia temerarietà.

Mi mancherai, Camelot.

Mi mancherà la sensazione di essere importante.

Non ho paura del futuro. So che pagherò il mio debito, un giorno.

Ritornerò.

** Fiesta Pagana (Mago de Oz) **

**(Nimueh)**

Era nostro, il mondo.

Camminavamo sulla terra mostrando il volto al cielo, rispettando la potenza della natura, come se i suoi misteri ci scorressero nelle vene.

Siamo reietti, nascosti. Siamo stati perseguitati, trucidati.

Ho visto le fiamme sulla pelle di persone che amavo, per errori che non avevano commesso.

Pagherai la boria, e la presunzione di credere che gli sbagli non siano stati tuoi.

Sei solo un semplice uomo, annegato nella paura di ciò che non comprende.

Credi di averci messo in gabbia, ma ti accorgerai che la prigione è intorno alla tua mente.

Che non ti libererai.

Che perirai nella tua ferocia.

Che hai sfidato tutti noi, e soccomberai.

** Dillo Alla Luna (Mia Martini) **

**(Morgause)**

Guardami, sorella.

Guardami negli occhi, e leggi nel mio sguardo che non sei più da sola.

Non devi più nascondere il tuo vero volto, non sei più costretta a celare la magia che scorre nelle tue vene.

Nelle _nostre_ vene.

Lo sai che insieme conquisteremo il dominio su Camelot, sulle terre circostanti, persino sulle sciocche e insulse menti mortali se solo lo desideriamo.

Unicamente perché siamo due, Morgana, perché da sole non siamo niente, ricordatelo.

E ricorda, quando non mi vedrai, quando il destino ci terrà lontane, cercami sul volto nascosto della luna.

Ci sarò per sempre, sorella. Solo per te.


End file.
